


Princes

by Temptingareadaholic



Category: Free!
Genre: Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Rating may go up, Well see, i don't know yet, i might tag more characters, mermaid!Gou, merman!Rin, prince!Haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temptingareadaholic/pseuds/Temptingareadaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has been dreaming of the world above for as long as he can remember. Although against his mother's orders, he can't help but explore sunken ships, visit a seagull on the service, or save a very  handsome prince from drowning. His yearning for the human world is soon coupled with his yearning for that man he saved. Little Mermaid AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was requested and after figuring out where I want to take this, I've written the prologue and started planning out the other chapters. I really hope you enjoy as I'm very excited to write this.

            The city below the water shined like a beacon in the murky depths, attracting Merfolk from far and wide. The waters were filled with gleaming tails coated in scales of all colors. From mellow maroons to vibrant violets, the water looked more like an artist's paint palette than the typical vast expanses of the ocean. Even out in the distance where the light could not fully reach, sleek shadows glided through the water; the beauty of its effortless, natural movements entrancing.

            Hair flowed from the tops of heads, framing lovely faces with its color constantly darkened by the water. They had not seen dry hair in years. As the Merfolk took their seats in the chamber, the hair lifted from the faces and rose up gently as the new-founded current of water moved against them. Then slowly, the swirling clumps of hair floated back to their original places surrounding the face.

            Now the show was to begin. Trumpet fish of a stark orange sounded and a tiny seahorse, cute in appearance and small in size, announced the arrival of their ruler, Queen Matsuoka. Years ago, a King had served them with kindness and justice. He had allowed them to view the world above them, to let the sun soak their skin rather than theusualwater. They lived in peace on land and sea, but a ship harboring pirates had stolen their king and the sun. His strong and powerful body had been crushed with the same ease one could crush a snail with. Now the Queen ruled with a hollow kindness and a hatred for the world above them. She believed that the sun was not worth the lives of her people.

            She rode into the chamber resting upon a giant seashell pulled by three beautiful dolphins. Strength emanated from every swish of their slender gray tails. They were the power of the ocean, the power of the kingdom, the power of the people, the power of the Queen. They were magnificent.

            The Queen herself sat there adorned in fineries. Her magenta hair was held in a half-bun by pearl-white seashell pins, hair flowing gracefully out of the tightly wound ball. A golden crown spiked the top of her head, matching the cuffs of gold on her wrists. More peals spotted the lining of her ears and accentuated the perfect curve of her neck. The shells she donned on her chest were of a stunning turquoise that imitated the appearance of her scales.

            The dolphins carried her around the chamber, creating a spectacle that awed her crowd. A beam of light burst forth from the trident in her hand and applause followed as the chandelier sparkled into life. The same little seahorse from before briefly tore attention away from Queen Matsuoka as he introduced the Queen's right-hand servant and composer, Mikoshiba.The red crustacean entered and pulled his shell, which was significantly less in size compared to the Queen's, next to his ruler. The nervousness that had settled into his small body was palpable and the Queen's words of excited expectations did not help to quell the crab's fear. With a voice filled with confidence, Mikoshiba promised a spectacular show, one greater than any previous performance and the Queen let her eagerness grow. Now was the time to see the man her son had blossomed into, her little Rin.

            He pulled away from his Queen praising the beautiful voice of her son and his prince, but as soon as his shell was out of earshot, his praise turned into mumbled criticism. While he loved the prince and felt it was his sworn duty to protect him, Mikoshiba could not help but feel contempt over the amount of trouble Rin put him through with his rebelliousness. If only that boy just adhered to the rules. He arrived at the conductor's stand, pulled out his paper, tapped his baton, and let the show begin.

            The orchestra started and jovial tune played throughout the chamber, enrapturing the crowd. Several seashells rose from the ground and one at time, they opened to reveal marvelous mermaids. Their voices filled the room as they praised the royal children, the two siblings. They sang of their beauty and the wonderful names bestowed upon them at birth. Another seashell rose from the ground, this one very different from the rest. It held a magnificence that far outstripped the ones containing the mermaids. The chorus continue as it slowly opened revealing a young mermaid whose appearance almost matched the Queen who looked on from above, her heart swelling with pride. 

            Gou, the name the mermaids sang, was lavished in several gifts from the sea. Each piece of coral, pearls, and seashells accented her crimson tail and blood-red eyes. Her beauty could only possibly be rivaled by one thing: her voice. As the chorus of the mermaids died down and she opened her mouth. Words smooth and sweet as honey sounded from red-stained lips. Stories of a fair Queen graced the ears of the people as the audience sat there enchanted. The subject of the girls melody soon switched to that of a boy who had reached the age of sixteen and who would one day sit upon the throne their mother did. The praise of her brother Rin almost brought the stoic Queen to tears and she watched as a final shell rose up from the depths.

            By now Gou's song had turned into a loving sister's tenderness, the admiration of a younger sibling. Her words soon became her own rather the blob of red who sat in his stand, waving his stick back and forth. The shell supposedly carry her brother finally began to open as the young princess to the side, ready to present her brother to the world. 

            A collective gasp filled the room in place of the once happy and beautiful melody. The prideful eagerness of the Queen soon dissipated into burning anger. Her Trident burned like fire as she looked down upon the empty shell. Her son, who would one day take on the responsibility of protecting these people as King, was nowhere to be seen. His sister rested by the shell awkwardly as the absence of her brother disrupted her memorized routine. In the commotion of the Merfolk, a sudden deafening scream burned in every creatures ear. The name Rin rung angrily around the chambers and again the trident glowed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so a few things  
> 1) Sorry I made Mikoshiba a crab; I also made Nitori a fish  
> 2) Some other character might be various sea creatures (Flotsam and Jetsam, Ursula) I haven't decided yet  
> 3) I looked up Ariel's (Rin's) mother's (father's) death - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6e14xXxHr4  
> 4) If you were wondering, this was how I picture the Queens hair, just more water-flowy - http://chelsea-style.blogspot.com/2012/09/half-buns.html
> 
> Also, thank you so much for reading this and if you choose to continue than that's just fantastic! If you have any comments or suggestions please do not hesitate to let me know. This prologue will also be the shortest chapter (Although I may have a 0.5 to introduce our Haru, we'll see)


End file.
